The Ramen Incident
by Shidonazoo
Summary: The ramen shop has closed! Naruto is in complete dismay, but he was the one who closed it! How can Naruto get enough money to buy it back? (Tiny bit of NaruHina)
1. Chapter one

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **This story is going to be about Naruto gaining money for Ichimaru's ramen shop. He bought out the entire store(XD).**

 **The story takes place a few months after Nagato attacked the leaf village. It is fully rebuilt and everything is normal…for now!**

 **Please don't complain about the spelling errors or the format errors, it's my first time writing a story and publishing it! Please enjoy and comment on the story!(Cuteness beware ;-;)**

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Naruto exclaimed "You know how much I love that stuff!"

"QUIET BOY!" fifth hokage, Tsunade screamed "You will buy back Ichiraku's ramen shop, or I will, so help me, put you back in the academy."

"Stupid old woman…" Naruto muttered before leaving the room that he and the hokage were in.

Naurto was walking to his apartment when he came across his best friend, Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan," Naurto said to his friend

"Hey Naurto" she said to him "you seem angry, what's wrong?"

"The old fart told me I had to buy back the ramen shop," he said sadly "I bought out the ramen shop last week and she won't let me off the hook."

Sakura erupted into laughter as she said," well, we both knew that it would only be a matter of time before that happened."

Naruto nodded, kind of angry that she had laughed at him, and then started walking towards the direction of his home. He looked at the scenery and saw all of the trash surrounding him.

That's when he got the greatest idea.

Naruto set up a bunch of posters all over hidden leaf village called NARUTO'S CLEANING GROUP. He looked at the posters in pride, as he knew it would only be a matter of time before someone asked the Leaf Village hero (who defeated Nagato and his puppets) to clean their yard of trash.

 _Meanwhile, in Naruto's stomach_

 _"Kid, this isn't going to work," Kyubbi said_

 _"Shut up, fox, this HAS to work," Naruto said while remembering his posters in pride "plus, I already set up all of the posters."_

 _"I'm warning you kid, this is not going to end out the way you want it to"_

 _"Fine, I'll prove you wrong then!"_

(P.S this is after Naruto can control the power of the nine tails)

Naurto sat in his apartment all morning waiting for a call to clean someone's yard. Soon enough, a young man called Iruna called and said that he would give Naruto 5000 Yen if he cleaned his entire back yard.

When Naruto got to Iruna's house, he told him that he could clean his backyard in 20 minutes.

"What are you talking about?" Iruna asked him "I have 20 acres of land!"

"Just trust me when I say that I can clean this place in 20 minutes," Naruto said "maybe even in fifteen."

So, Iruna left Naruto to do his work, so he got right to business.

"Cage Bushin No Jutsu(shadow clone jutsu)!" Naruto said as about 200 other clones puffed into existence.

"Alright guys, so here is what we're going to do, we are going to clean this guy's yard and not leave any bit of trash, is that clear?" Naruto asked proudly.

"Ugh!" said a Naruto clone "Why do we have to do what you say?"

"Yeah!" another one yelled

Soon, all of the Naruto clones were agreeing with the one clone that had turned against its creator. The real Naruto was confused about the sudden outbreak of Chaos amongst the clones that **HE** created

"Uh," Naruto said, getting a little worried "because I created you guys."

"Let's kill him!" a clone said.

Now, all of the clones were chasing after Naruto with rasengans.

One of the ransengans connected with Naruto's face, sending him flying into a tree.

" _Agh, you we're right Kyubbi, this was a bad idea," Naruto screamed in his mind_

" _Kid, you should know that I am always right when it comes to being a bad idea."_

" _I'm going to turn 'Nine tails mode," Naruto said to Kyubbi "is that okay with you?"_

" _Fine by me"_

After Naruto asked that question to Kyubbi, he gathered up chakra and suddenly turned into a jinjuriki cloak. After thinking that fighting all of those rasengan wielding Naruto's were too much for him, even in fox mode, he thought of an even better idea than the one he had before.

"Cage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as about 100 other jinjuriki cloak clones puffed into existence. He could only do 100 clones because of how much chakra it took up. 'Nine tail clones' followed Naruto's orders because of how scary Kyubbi can get after he his mad. After that, Naruto used up the last of his chakra to make each clone have a rasengan.

(The next few paragraphs will be quite aggressive or violent. Please be cautioned. reader discretion advised)

"RAAAAAAAAA" all of the clones screamed.

"RAAAAAAAAA" all of the fox clones screamed.

They all collided

Bunches of clones from both sides puffed out of existence. The fox clones were dominating over the regular clones. The exact ratio to deaths on both sides from fox clones to regular clones was about 1:5(XD lol had to say that).

Soon enough, about 20 fox clones stood (not including Naruto who was watching the war the entire time) looking at their master proudly

"Can we go now boss?" A fox clone asked

"Sure"

All twenty fox clones puffed out of existence. Naruto changed out of the jinjuriki cloak. Naruto forgot about cleaning Iruna's yard. Naruto owes Iruna 100000 yen for destroying his backyard. Naruto has no idea what to do. Naruto goes to his apartment and thought what business to do tomorrow.

"H-hi N-Naruto-Kun" a small voice said from around the window

 **How did you guys like my first chapter? It took me about two hours to make. This story is going to be about 3 chapters long and is probably going to get published on the 25** **th** **of August. Next chapter is going to be so cute XD I can't wait to write it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Cya next chapter :3**

 **-Logan**


	2. Chapter two

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO sadly…**

 **Hey guys! Long time no see!**

 **I'm a bit sick today so the chapter will be a little longer than usual.**

 **Anyways, I have been looking forward to do this chapter and I just think it's going to be so cute! (Damn it! Why am I all the sudden sounding like a girl?)**

 **Well furthermore, enjoy the chapter and always remember… cuteness beware ;-;**

Naruto walked slowly over towards the window to find a nervous Hinata standing before him.

"Hi Hinata, What's up," Naruto asked, curious to see what she was doing in his home.

"Um I-I was passing by and I couldn't help but hear you mumbling about… something," Hinata said while fidgeting with her fingers, and then she did something that she thought was bold. "W-would you like to talk a-about it?

Hinata looked down and hoped for the best. She had been nervous to talk to Naruto ever since Nagato attacked Konoha. Naruto was about to be taken away by the akatsuki and she intervened. In the process, she said that she loved him and then attacked Nagato (Pein). It ended up badly and was mortally wounded. Naruto's inner monster came out because he thought she had died. Only his dad, the fourth hokage, could save him. In the end, Hinata had survived and Naruto had defeated nagato… **UNTIL SHE REMEMBERED WHAT SHE SAID!** She thought that she could never face him again… until she found the courage to do it today! Since it had been four months since the attack, she thought it was the right time.

"I sure would!" Naruto said with a sheepish grin, totally forgetting about what Hinata said four months ago.

Hinata blushed throughout the entire story and Naruto couldn't tell…(Naruto can be so stupid)! ' _He is so cute'_ Hinata said to herself.

Once he was done talking, Hinata tried a suggestion, "How a-about you just work for someone?" She asked him," You can h-have two jobs… but it may be a little tricky finding out what hours to work since being a shinobi requires you to be…accessible at all times."

"I'LL WORK AT ICHIRAKU'S!" The blonde screamed so loud that everyone in the village could hear.

"Um didn't Ichiraku's close yesterday?" Hinata asked Naruto, not caring that he had screamed loud enough to pop her eardrums.

"Damn it," Naruto said under his breath," I totally forgot that I 'bought out' the store."

Hinata giggled as she heard Naruto say these words," Naruto-kun, **YOU** closed the store?"

"Yeah…"

Hinata wanted to stay for hours but she realized that he needed to get going with his work.

"Well I'll see you around Naruto!" Hinata said, not realizing that she had stopped stuttering ' _Yes! A sign that I'm more comfortable around him_ '

But when Naruto hugged her, she almost lost consciousness

"Thank you **SO** much for making my day a lot better!" The Blonde exclaimed," I promise I will take your words to heart!"

"Y-y-your w-welcome," Hinata squeaked. She never would have expected this. She was trying **HARD** not to lose consciousness.

As Hinata left his room, Naruto felt great. Hinata came to his house with lots of information at how to buy back the noodle store. Why wouldn't he feel great?

Naruto looked at the clock. It read _9:30_.

"Well I should get to bed," Naruto yawned," I have a long day ahead of me!"

NEXT THAT MORNING…

Naruto had a sense of pride today

A pride that would soon be overcome by sorrow.

Naruto jumped out of bed and got into his best suit (Black suit with orange undershirt) then ate some cup ramen and started walking over to his new job. (Remember that place that Choji always ate at? Yeah, that's where Naruto is heading I'll just call the restaurant Meaties) Naruto got the job that morning and started to take people's orders. Around the thirteenth table he waited at, he recognized three of his friends.

Ino Yamanaka. A kind person who loves flowers and spending time with her family. She used to hate Naruto as a child and can do mind control jutsu. Her father; Inoichi, is the head of her clan and is used for intruding enemy bases.

Choji Akimichi. A heartfelt person who loves food and eating in battle. He hates someone taking his food or someone who takes the last piece of meat (In Akimichi tradition, the Akimichi always takes the last piece of food). His father; Chowza, is the head of his clan and is used for crushing enemies and sitting on people with expansion jutsu.

Shikamaru Nara. A boring person who loves looking at the sky and sitting around with his friends. He hates it when someone bothers him and can do the shadow possession jutsu (a technique where he can do what he wants them to do by moving himself). His father; Shikaku, is the head of his clan and can do lots of more techniques than shikamaru.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaims with a grin

"Naruto?" Ino asked," Is that really you?"

" **HA** " Choji yelled with a mouthful of potato chips," who else could it be?"

Shikamaru looked bored

"So… what would you like to eat?" the blonde asked them.

"The 32 ounce steak please!" Choji said with a hungry look

"Uh… I'm good," Shikamaru said

"Me too," Ino said

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed," Coming right up!

Naruto went to go to the kitchen when he realized that he hadn't tied his shoe.

Of course that was after the disaster happened!

Naruto tripped over himself and landed face first into someone else's food when a laughing baby threw some carrot sticks at him.

This little accident triggered the most gruesome food fight in konoha history.

The manager took Naruto into his little office while he saw Choji tackle someone who took his fried squid stick.

After the little talk with the manager, he realized that he…was… **FIRED!**

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he asked with a grumble

 **So…How did you guys like that chapter? It took me around 1 hour to make. Anyways, I was wondering how long to make this story. I was thinking around 3 chapters but by the way it has been turning out, I'd say it would be about 5 chapters.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Cya next chapter :3**

 **-Logan**


	3. Chapter three

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry It's been a while… My school just started and I've been freaking out because of all the homework.**

 **(Plays a sad theme song)**

 **Hmmm… I think I'll make this chapter funny. I'm not a sad Type of guy**

 **Anyways, Enjoy the chapter, but remember… Cuteness Beware ;-;**

 **Me: Hi Naruto, how's the family**

 **Naruto: I don't have a family**

 **Me: …**

 **Naruto: I'm fine though. I don't enjoy missing the story.**

 **Me: OH yeah! Back to the story.**

 **Shikamaru: This is a drag.**

"WHY KAMI, WHY ME," Naruto screamed at his wall, "HAVEN'T I GONE THROUGH ENOUGH?"

Naruto was angry. Really angry. But he was mostly scared. Very scared. He moaned at the thought of Baa- Chan telling him ' _well thanks to you, Naruto, the ramen shop is permanently closed!'_

(Sorry if I made her sound a little mean, I know she thinks of Naruto as a little brother!). But he was not done yet! He would never give up it was His Ninja way (lol).

The next day, Naruto set out to buying a lottery ticket. ' _Naw.'_ Naruto thought, ' _that won't work.'_ Then he set his eyes on a set of posters that said in large words _BABYSITTING!_

Naruto looked at the other information written below it. _Come to 4861 Iron 4_ _th_ _st. for your first 'Mission' HAHAHAHAHAHA_ although Naruto thought it was pretty cheesy, it was worth a shot.

The next day Naruto went to the babysitting place and sat in one of the chairs. The room was quite nice, old style vintage.

A middle aged women showed him to her desk where they both sat down.

As they both introduced each other, he realized her name was Onihime, the devil princess.

"Hello Naruto-San," the woman said," please sit down."

As Naruto sat down, he wondered what she was going to say to him.

She started right away. "As you know, you have come here to babysit, correct?" She asked as Naruto nodded his head. "Well ok, then I shall assign you for the… Daskamichi household. You should know that these kids can be very hyperactive and like breaking things… you will get paid 2000 ryo an hour and they said… help yourself to the cupboard.

Naruto nodded as she told him the address.

"The assignment is at fifteen o, clock so don't be late!" Onihime warned in a low voice.

"Urm… Okay!" Naruto said.

As Naruto arrived at the house, he realized how spooky it looked. It gave him the creeps.

As he rang the doorbell, an old man came out.

"Oh hello! You must be the babysitter." The guy said in a shaky voice," please help yourself to the cupboard and the children's names are Daisuki, Riko, and Katsuo."

The man started running towards the direction of the bar yelling, "I'M FREE!"

 _Gulp_

Once Naruto walked in the door, he saw true mayhem. There was a ripped rug, a child hanging from a chandelier, another child throwing eggs at another child, and a dog chewing on a leg of a chair.

"HEY" yelled one of the kids, who matched the image of Daisuki," A BABYSITTER!"

"YAY!" Screamed Riko, who was throwing eggs at his brother.

"Wahoo…" said Katsuo, who was the one who was dodging eggs.

"Okay," said Naruto, "who would like to play a board game?"

"NO!" screamed Riko as he threw an egg at Naruto who swiftly dodged it.

Naruto was starting to get worried. "Uhhhhh how about we play some ninja?"

"YEAH!" Daisuke and Riko shouted. Katsuo looked bored.

Naruto set up the set that looked like cardboard shuriken, a few plastic kunai, and some hand signs to do basic jutsu, like futon and some other basic skills.

"Alright. Who wants to be an ANBU black op, and who wants to be the two bandits?" Naruto asked.

"I WANT TO BE A BANDIT," Daisuke and Riko screamed at the same time.

"Okay, Katsuo, that leaves you with the ANBU black op." Naruto said

Katsuo grabbed the ANBU mask while Daisuke and Riko grabbed the two bandana's. Katsuo threw the plastic shuriken at the others while they unswiftly dodged the shuriken. That was a diversion for Katsuo, so he did a substitution jutsu as Riko tried to punch him.

' _whoa, that kid is good'_ Naruto thought as Katsuo reappeared behind Daisuke and punched him in the back of the head to knock him out. Riko instantly turned around to see something bad coming straight for him.

"FUUTON REPPSUSHO!" (wind style: wind gale) yelled Katsuo as Riko went flying into Naruto who caught him.

"Wow Katsuo that was a C style rank. You're pretty good for a Genin." Naruto commented as he laid Riko and Daisuke on their beds.

"Yeah, my dad taught me those things."

"the one that I saw at the door?"

"No, that was my step-father. He's just a lunatic that only cares for himself. He only is here because of our mom who is also a lunatic."

"Why did your dad marry such a woman then?"

"Well, it's a long story. My father wanted to have a son, so he found the woman who he worked with. Her name was Hana, or flower in English. She was nice at the moment, but when she had her first son, she went crazy and started drinking a lot. That is when my father divorced her and my step-father came in. That's when the twins Daisuke and Riko came."

"Why don't you go see your father?"

"He's dead."

"WHAT? Why is he dead?"

"Well, you see, he died when fighting with my step-father. They were having an argument over who would get the house and…," Naruto saw a tear well up in Katsuo's eyes as he was still talking.

"That's enough. We will report your step-dad immediately." Naruto said with seriousness.

Suddenly, a Horde of bandits came through the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **How'd ya like it?**

 **Next chapter probably in one or two weeks depending on how busy I am.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the really long delay in the story. I know each chapter is only like 1k, but I'm usually really busy.**

 **Me: we have invited someone really special to the stage today… LUFFY.**

 **Luffy: I'm hungry**

 **Me: Yes you have said that four times now. Tell me Luffy, do you think you could beat Naruto in a brawl to the death.**

 **Luffy: Who is Naruto?**

 **Me: ONLY THE MOST POPULAR ANIME SHOW OF ALL TIME**

 **Luffy: oh**

 **Me: will you answer my question now?**

 **Luffy: I'm hungry**

 **Me: *Facepalm**

 **YOU ARE GETTING SLEEPY! YES, VERY SLEEPY NOW YOU WILL CLICK THE GRAY BUTTON BELOW VERRRRY SLEEEEEEPY**

 ***snaps finger**


End file.
